


Rush

by northern



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Job, Challenge Response, D/s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northern/pseuds/northern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank won't leave Bob alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rush

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: crawling, cheek

"It's not like you haven't done it before," Frank coaxed, and Bob smacked his annoying hand away.

"Shut up," he said, turning around in the chair so his back was against Frank, which wasn't the best of ideas in general and even less when Frank was this determined, but it was hard to find a way to discourage Frank that didn't involve actual maiming. The little shit probably wouldn't even stop then.

"I know about you and Jepha," Frank continued, "the fucker gloated about it." He poked Bob in the back, hard.

Bob closed his eyes for a moment, wishing for peace and quiet, and realized he wasn't going to get it any time soon unless he took care of this first. The next time Frank poked him, in the head this time, he twisted around and grabbed at Franks arm, catching his wrist. He pulled hard, putting his back into it, and it made Frank tumble over his shoulder half into his lap, half on to the floor.

"Ow, fuck," Frank said, pulling at his wrist.

The paperback Bob had been reading had fallen to the floor, and he kicked it away. Frank was scowling fiercely at his hand, and Bob grabbed his jaw, turning his face up. Frank frowned at him.

"You want to be on your knees for me, is that it?" he asked. He didn't bother pointing out that Frank technically already was.

"What, Jepha wouldn't shut up about it," Frank said, tugging half-heartedly with no real effort to get out of Bob's grip.

Bob frowned, thinking. Jepha had been nice and all, and he'd been pretty, begging, but it wasn't like they'd done that more than twice, and that hadn't been anything special. Just Bob smacking him around a bit, holding him down, things like that. And he'd had a good mouth.

"Why not?" Frank asked, and he had that mulish expression that meant he was going to go through with anything, just for the hell of it, and Bob was suddenly more than irritated enough to call him on it.

"Fine," he said, pushing Frank back a little, so that he could get his pants open. Frank sat there, watching his crotch with his mouth a little open, like he was surprised, or searching for something to say, but nothing came out during the seconds it took Bob to shove his pants down past his knees. He grabbed Frank again, by the back of the neck, and knotted his fingers in the hair there, where it was just long enough for him to get a good grip. He hauled Frank's head up by the hair, and watched as Frank winced, finally meeting his eyes again. "Get me hard, with your mouth," he said, and sat back, letting Frank go and opening his knees wide.

Frank opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, bringing his hand up to rub at the nape of his neck. His gaze flickered between Bob's face and his crotch before he visibly collected himself and leaned forward, hand reaching for Bob's dick.

"Just your mouth," Bob clarified, and Frank cocked his head like he was cracking his neck, but he pulled his hand back like he'd been told.

"Okay," Frank said, seemingly to himself more than to Bob, his gaze fixed on Bob's dick. He shifted so that he was on his knees, one hand on Bob's thigh, the other on the upholstered armrest. Frank's hand was warm, and a little sweaty.

"You can shut up, too. I don't need to hear your smartass comments, unless you're telling me you want out."

Frank glanced up at Bob again at that, glaring, shook his head like a good boy and leaned in. Bob was not surprised Frank was going through with it, but he was surprised Frank came that easily. He must really want it.

Frank stopped, his mouth close to Bob's dick, and Bob could feel him breathing on it. There was no way that was getting him even half hard, but it made him want to squirm in his seat and feel impatient. He wanted to see if Frank would go through with it, though, so he kept still, resisting the temptation to encourage Frank with words or touches. After a long moment of Frank breathing and his fingers tightening on Bob's thigh, Frank's forehead brushed Bob's belly. The first tentative touch of his tongue almost tickled, and Bob had to fight not to flinch away. Instead he stayed still; maybe spread his thighs a little wider, giving Frank more room.

Frank licked more firmly, and mouthed along Bob's cock, getting more confident. Bob wondered briefly why Frank would ask for this, when it was so obvious he'd never done it before, but then, Frank always threw himself into things without knowing how they'd end up. Bob put his fingers in Frank's hair, carding through it, and Frank twitched and made a surprised noise. Bob chose not to comment. He didn't particularly want to do the humiliation thing, and he didn't think that was what Frank was looking for.

Bob was more than half hard now, and he slid down a little more in his chair, getting more comfortable. Frank sucked on the head of his dick, sliding his tongue back and forth over it, which was seriously nice. "Good boy," Bob told him, pulling on Frank's hair again so that his cock slid out and in again, a little deeper. Frank made a noise that sounded like whining, and his hand on Bob's thigh slipped a little. "Such a good boy," Bob repeated.

Frank sat back, ignoring Bob's hand in his hair. He looked at Bob with dark eyes, and Bob looked back. Frank didn't look like he'd had enough, and he wasn't saying anything, but he still wasn't sucking Bob's cock like he'd been told. It was obvious that he wanted to know what would happen if he wasn't a good boy. No problem.

Bob sat up, judged the distance, and slapped Frank across the face.

The noise of it was loud, but Frank's explosive exhalation felt louder. Bob watched as Frank turned his head back from where it had snapped to the side. There was red on the side of Frank's face, and he was breathing hard, his mouth open, but he still looked up at Bob, not saying anything, but not coming back to Bob's cock either.

Bob lifted his hand again, clearly signalling what he was doing, and Frank's breath came faster, but he didn't look away from Bob's eyes.

Bob slapped him again.

The sound Frank made this time was more of a sob, and he was slower turning his head back. Bob could see the way his eyes were tearing up a little, and he didn't really want to slap Frank again, so he stood up, ignoring Frank's noise of protest. He put his hands back in Frank's hair and pulled him back to his dick. Frank went without fuss. His hands scrabbled a few moments along Bob's legs, as if Frank was unsure of where to put them, but as Bob pushed his cock back into the wet heat of Frank's mouth Frank's hands dropped away.

"You're going to be good for me, Frank," Bob said. "You're going to be good, and take this for me. I'm going to fuck your mouth just like this," and he pushed himself deeper into Frank's mouth, appreciating the way Frank struggled to keep his teeth out of the way and tongue pressed up against him, "and if you're very, very good, I might let you come, too."

Frank's moan around him sounded almost dazed. He coughed now and then, and spit was dripping down his chin, but his eyes were closed, and his arms were hanging down, no tension in them as Bob fucked his mouth. Bob tried not to go too deep, but it was hard when Frank was so good for him, breathing heavily through his nose and doing as he was told so sweetly. He could already feel himself getting there, the shivering creeping up his thighs and down his back, bending him forward over Frank until he was desperately thrusting, sliding along the hard palate and soft back of Frank's throat while Frank gasped and coughed.

"Now, now," he groaned, and then he was coming, gripping Frank's head too hard and almost overbalancing before he got one hand behind him on the armrest of the chair. He sat down heavily, stroking himself through the last of the pulses, while Frank fell to the floor breathing heavily, come and spit dribbling out his mouth. Bob watched him lie there on his side until he finally had to stop touching himself, and then he took a few deep breaths and maneuvered himself down onto the floor. As he laid down next to Frank and got an arm around him, Frank opened his eyes.

"Good?" he asked, still making no move to clean his mouth up.

Bob did it for him, swiping the edge of his sleeve across Frank's face a few times. "Yeah," he said. "Good, you were good for me." He looked at Frank, trying to gauge if he was still turned on or not.

"Can I..." Frank coughed. "Was I very, very good?" Frank asked and poked him half-heartedly in the stomach. "You said."

Bob huffed a surprised laugh. "Yeah," he said. "Yeah, you were, and yeah, you can."

Frank shook his head like he was trying to clear it, and then pressed closer to Bob, tilting his head up, looking at Bob through his eyelashes, chin cocked. It almost made Bob laugh again, but he obligingly kissed Frank's mouth and felt around for the button in his jeans while Frank made little impatient noises into his mouth. Frank squirmed around until Bob managed to get his pants down, but then he just moaned loudly into Bob's mouth, arching closer as Bob stroked him. It didn't take long.

Frank flopped onto his back on the floor after, stretching his arms over his head. Bob put his elbow under his ear and watched him. It was getting a bit cold for no pants, but he didn't have the energy to pull them back on.

"You gonna leave me alone to read now?" he finally asked.

Frank turned his head and looked at him, eyes narrowed. "Nope," he said.

Bob sighed.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Like Origami (the Not What You Thought Mix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/125840) by [redsnake05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsnake05/pseuds/redsnake05)




End file.
